Casino Royale
Casino Royale is a American spy movie that is part of the James Bond franchise, the movie was made by MGM and Columbia Pictures. The movie was released in November 17, 2006. Due to the movie targeting a PG-13 rating in America, a 12 rating in Germany and a 12a rating in the UK it was censored. The violence was toned down in order to get these ratings. Censorship UK Censorship *The scene where Le Chiffre says "You've taken good care of your body." and then puts the rope on Bonds shoulder was modified for the BBFC release. In the BBFC version the rope was digitally removed. *The scene where Le Chiffre takes the rope off of Bonds shoulders and says "Now just one more swing of the rope." was cut. *The scene where Le Chiffre uses the rope to hit Bond's genital two times was modified for the BBFC release. In the BBFC version Le Chiffre uses the rope to hit Bond's genital one time. *The scene that shows a close up of Bond and then shows him crying out in pain was modified in the BBFC release. The BBFC version removes the close up. USA Censorship *The opening fight scene was modified for the MPAA release. It orignally shows James Bond punching Fisher's face. The MPAA version only shows Fisher's face after James Bond hits it, as a result you never acually see him punching Fisher. *The scene that shows James Bond slamming a cubicle door into Fisher's face was cut. *The scene that shows James Bond kicking Fisher in the face and moving in for another kick before Fisher throws a trash can at Bond was modified for the MPAA release. In the MPAA version it was changed to it all being just one kick. *The scene that shows Fisher chocking and screaming was shortened. *The scene where Fisher drowning was shortened. *The scene that shows Fisher kicking was replaced with more footage of Fisher drowning. *The scene that shows Obanno's bodyguard hitting the floor after James Bond kicks him over the railing was cut. *The scene that shows James Bond smashing Obanno's head into a window was cut. *Obanno grabbing Vesper's leg as she runs away was cut. *The wide shot of Bond strangling Obanno was cut. *the scene that shows James Bond kicking Obanno in the leg, and smacking him in the face was cut. *The scene that shows Obannos shoving James Bond into the wall was cut. *The scene that shows James Bond elbowing Obanno two times in the back was modified for the MPAA release. In the MPAA version it was reduced to him elbowing Obanno one time. *The scene that shows James Bond choking Obanno was shortened. *The scene that shows Obanno moving his legs was cut. *The scene that shows Obanno reaching towards his gun was cut. *The scene that shows Obanno slowly dying due to James Bond suffocating him, was replaced a scene that shows Obanno lying on the floor dead. *The scene that shows a close up on Obanno's face was cut. Germany Censorship *The scene that shows someone's neck being broken was cut. Chinese Censorship *The scene where M says "I miss the Cold War." it was changed to "God, I miss the old times." Where to find it uncensored MGM latter relase a uncut version on Bu-ray for the UK. Category:USA censorship Category:UK censorship Category:Germany censorship Category:Needs image Category:Movies Category:MGM